Kurtofsky Ficlets October 2014
by lordofthepringles
Summary: One ficlet per day in October 2014. Based on kurtofskythings tumblr prompts. Rated K-T.
1. October 1

October 1

Kurt ran down the ramp onto the football field. It felt good to be in that uniform. He wasn't sure he'd make the team, but he was glad he did. It meant he got to be close to Finn and also to make his father proud. Of course he always felt the judgmental eyes of him on his back no matter where he was. He could always look up and see Dave Karofsky staring at him. A few minutes later he was on the field, getting ready to kick his first field goal. He felt him staring at him on the sidelines. A few weeks later Finn was throwing a Halloween party at his house. It was the first time in years that David talked to him. The only dialogue they exchanged was a brief, "Nice fangs, Hummel" from David who then turned around and acted like an ass with his best friend Azimio Adams. Kurt was left feeling flushed and weird and couldn't figure out why. He brushed the feeling away and went back to his pining from Finn, but couldn't help but think about David Karofsky and his weirdness the rest of the night


	2. October 2

October 2

It was freezing outside and David shuffled uncomfortably on his feet as he tried to get feeling back in his legs and fingers. He wanted to be anywhere but here at this particular moment. He still couldn't figure out why he had promised Santana he would go out on a blind date. He was 34 years old and a successful sports attorney living in New York City and here he was like a pathetic idiot waiting to meet this guy who was just his type according to Santana. He checked his phone to check the time for the fifth time in ten minutes and felt the ball of nerves grow larger and larger in his stomach. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Kurt appear in front of him. He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a peacoat and a sparkly scarf wrapped around his neck. Kurt had the same shocked look on his face when he saw David. They hadn't seen or spoken to one another in over eight years. The last time had been at Finn's funeral and then it was just simple pleasantries and niceties. Kurt was the first to recover and stepped forward to shake Dave's hand. They exchanged greetings and sat in the corner table by the window overlooking the water and sparkly lights of the holiday season. Kurt and Dave talked about Santana tricking them into having dinner. It was awkward at first, but then Kurt and Dave saw Rachel and Sam on a date and they spent over twenty minutes watching them and providing play by play commentary on how awkward that date must be for Sam. Dave was pleasantly surprised to see how easily it was to talk to Kurt. Kurt must have felt the same because he invited Dave to go to Scandals with him for drinks and maybe dancing. They end up skipping the dancing and take a walk through the park. It's midnight before Dave even realizes they have been talking and reminiscing for over five hours. He wants to end it before it loses its novelty and walks Kurt back to his car. Kurt smiles and grabs Dave's phone before he knows what hits him. As he's driving home he hears his phone ding and he smiles. When he gets home he responds to Kurt's text and he sends a quick one to Santana thanking her for lying to him and setting him up with Kurt.


	3. October 3

October 3

Dave stormed into the apartment furious at Kurt for turning his alarm clock off. He was late to class for the third time that week and he hated having to sit in the back row where the desks were at least two inches smaller. He was not a small dude and it was super uncomfortable to sit in them for over an hour while the professor droned on and on. Kurt was sitting at the island in their kitchen apartment eating butterscotch out of the jar and groaning in delight. Dave also hated that he had turned Kurt on to butterscotch in high school, because Kurt made it a point to eat butterscotch straight out of the jar on a regular basis and make it look like the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He wasn't supposed to find Kurt sexy when he was mad at him. It wasn't fair. Kurt turned around and smiled mischievously at Dave. Dave sighed and dropped his bag on the floor by the front door. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. He took the jar out of Kurt's hand, put the lid back on, and stuck it back in the refrigerator. He started doing the dishes then, because God forbid Kurt ever do a chore around their apartment. Kurt came up to him and put his spoon in the dishwasher beside the other dishes Dave was loading. Kurt continued to carry on as if nothing was wrong and Dave finally exploded.  
"God damnit, Kurt."

"What?"

"You drive me fucking crazy. You turned off my alarm clock three times in a row this week, you never do any fucking chores around here, and then you sit on that damn chair every day eating butterscotch out of the jar like you're having an orgasm and make me forge that I'm pissed off at you!"

"Yeah, well you are too uptight about everything! I turned off the alarm because you hit the snooze button six times and it was fucking annoying! I tried doing laundry and doing the dishes and you tell me every fucking time that I do it wrong! And God _forbid_ that I try to get you to finally fucking think of me as more than you roommate with you whom you have crazy inappropriate sexual chemistry with!"

The fight immediately left Dave when Kurt was standing there breathing heavily and looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"Wait… what?"

"You're really surprised, David? We've been living together for three years! In all that time how many guys have I brought home or told you about? You are so oblivious; you think I drive you crazy? You drive me fucking crazy!"

Dave silenced Kurt by kissing him, both to shut him up and because he was tired of hiding behind his platonic façade. Much later, they were lying in bed and Dave told Kurt they should compromise. He'd let Kurt wake him up, he'd do the dishes with Kurt, and he'd kiss Kurt whenever he pulled the butterscotch trick and Kurt happily agreed.


	4. October 4

October 4

Kurt pushed the cart through the store. He had a specific list he shopped off of every week and he never let David go with him. David didn't like shopping off lists. He would just pick what looked good to him at the time and would come home with Cheetos and Twinkies. However, David had insisted on joining him as they were throwing their first couples party since they had gotten married in May of that year. Dave had taken his own cart and told Kurt to buy the stuff off his stuffy own list and he'd buy his stuff for the party. Kurt had insisted on throwing a Halloween party and David jumped at the idea of finding autumn decorations. He wanted small pumpkins and bobbing for apples and face painting and a hay ride and Kurt smiled at David's enthusiasm for all things fall. The party ended up being a rousing success and later that evening after everyone had left and their house had been cleaned, they sat down and drank their hot apple cider and cuddled on the couch. Dave thanked Kurt for letting him going crazy with the party and Kurt thanked him for shopping off the list, because it had been the best party he'd ever been to.


	5. October 5

October 5

It was a week before Kurt's college graduation. He and his friends were in Martha's Vineyard on a last minute impromptu vacation with one of the uber rich classmates from NYU. They had decided it was would be fun and spontaneous to spend a weekend with sailing and nightly cocktail parties and bonfires on the beach. Kurt found himself lonely even surrounded by his friends. He missed his real friends, the ones who lived in Lima and the ones who had moved far away. He was walking when he came up to another group of friends sitting a bonfire. They looked happy and everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company. He lurked for about ten minutes just watching everyone dancing and drinking and singing loudly and off key. That's when he saw him. David Karofsky was sitting on a log with a guitar singing and laughing with an extremely good looking guy who was also laughing. Kurt couldn't believe how long it had been since he had seen him and Dave looked great. He looked healthy and happy and the smiling and laughing made Kurt realized how attractive Dave really was. Something inside Kurt kept telling him it was now or never. So he brushed off his pants and walked toward the bonfire and towards Dave.


	6. October 6

October 6

Kurt was riding the Subway listening to his latest performance when he felt someone sit down beside him. Kurt normally hated when people sat beside him, but this man's cologne smelled wonderful. He turned to check out his seatmate and was shocked to see Dave Karofsky sitting beside him and smiling at him. Kurt took out his earbuds and quickly launched himself at Dave. He hugged him and told him it was great to see him. Kurt and Dave saw each other about twice a month since Dave had moved to New York, but this was their first meeting of happenstance. Kurt launched into a retelling of his latest dating escapade to Dave and Dave sat their silently. The smile that had once been there slowly disappeared. He hated these meetings. These meetings inevitably devolved into Kurt telling Dave all about the hot guys he was dating and all the while Dave would sit there silently brooding as he felt the unresolved sexual tension just rolling around them. Every meeting he would question whether or not he was making it up, but every meeting he felt like reaching over and shutting Kurt up and every time it included him kissing Kurt senselessly and then his brain would lead him into a particularly graphic daydream about a wall and some very rough and energetic sex. And every time he'd go home, jerk off and sigh with resignation that no matter how many times he tried to trick himself into believing he was over Kurt, by playing "These Boots Were Made For Walking", but inevitably he'd see Kurt again and realize he wasn't over Kurt and would never be over Kurt, so Dave sighed to himself once again and steeled himself for the rest of their fifteen minute Subway ride to their destination.


	7. October 7

October 7

David had been invited by his company to a masquerade ball. He had to invite someone and the only person available on short notice was Kurt. Kurt and Dave had reconnected a year prior at another one of Dave's events and Kurt was performing. They'd grabbed dinner a few times and Dave had gone to see every single one of Kurt's Broadway shows. Dave hadn't wanted to call Kurt, because he was still nervous around him, even after all these years, but their company was throwing a charity event and they needed warm bodies to fill he event who could donate money. Kurt was more than happy to help out for a good cause and to hang out with David. Of course, it happened to be a Halloween masquerade ball so there were ghosts, skeletons, and cobwebs with fake spiders everywhere. In Dave's nervousness and preoccupation with what he'd say to Kurt when he saw him, he walked straight into one of the fake cobwebs and spent three minutes picking the fake string out of his suit and hair. Kurt showed up and spent half the night shamelessly flirting with the bartender and the other half schmoozing at Dave's side. Dave was wavering between pride and extreme jealousy. Kurt disappeared near the end of the evening and Dave spent over ten minutes looking for him. He was now wavering between sadness and extreme jealousy. He looked up to see someone walking toward him with a Phantom of the Opera mask on. Then he was being kissed passionately and Dave was stunned. The man started talking then in a perfect Scottish accent just like Gerard Butler's. Dave was being flirted with and it was relentless. He was now wavering between shock and exhilaration. He was also a bit sad that it couldn't be Kurt, but he was enjoying the attention. This continued for the next twenty minutes and then it was time for the event to end. He was followed out by the mystery man. He headed toward his car and then he heard it, "Turn around, David." David turned around and nearly dropped his keys. It was Kurt. He had changed clothing and had thrown his voice. It had been Kurt all along. Dave walked toward him and grabbed Kurt to him and kissed him thoroughly again. "I'm so glad it was you, Kurt." Kurt grinned and agreed. He asked Dave if he was going to take him home and Dave hurriedly agreed. Kurt kept up the tradition for every remaining masquerade ball they attended until the year they got married.


	8. October 8

October 8

Dave stood in front of his mirror fixing his shirt and tie. He had promised Kurt he'd go and see Wicked with him. At the moment he was regretting it immensely because it required him to leave work early, go to the dry cleaners, and suffer through crippling anxiety and nervousness as he prepared for this. He and Kurt had been spending months together since reconnecting. It was weird how easily they had fallen into friendship, and not at all weird that Dave had almost immediately fallen back in love with Kurt. It was very awkward for him whenever Kurt would bug Dave about dating and find a boyfriend like Kurt had. Kurt had been dating Jason for months. Dave had met him only a few weeks prior and hated him already. It was mainly because Jason reminded him too much of Blaine and also because he was incredibly jealous. Wicked turned out to be much better than Dave thought it would be and he waited for Kurt at the bar they always have after drinks at. An hour turned into two and just as Dave was getting ready to leave, Kurt showed up with Jason in tow. They were walking in arm in arm and Kurt was smiling happily up at Jason. Dave, who was already four drinks in, and very nicely drunk brushed past them. He was intent on finding a cab and forgetting about this awful evening. Of course it had started pouring rain and it was in the low 40s, making him even more miserable. Except Kurt was suddenly in his face asking him where he was going and why he was drunk and angry. Dave knew he shouldn't answer, he knew it would be bad news, but he lost it. He drunkenly confessed how much he hated Jason, how in love with Kurt he was and how all he wanted was for the street to swallow him whole so he could forget the humiliation of this night. Kurt didn't say anything. He got them a cab and helped Dave home. The next morning when Dave woke up humiliated and hung over, he read the note that Kurt had left him.

"I broke up with Jason last night. If you're serious about what you said, send a dozen roses to my dressing room. If you do, I plan on rewarding you nicely.-Kurt"

Dave called the florist and ordered two dozen roses and planned on seeing Wicked for the second time in two days.


	9. October 9

October 9

Kurt snuck in late to the reunion. He hadn't meant to be late to his own high school reunion, but he had work and a flight and things didn't go well for him that day. So there he was sneaking in late to his high school reunion. The party was in full swing. He could see his classmates dancing and laughing and singing. He looked around and saw the Glee club off to the side drinking and having a grand old party. He saw Puck and Lauren goofing around and Rachel and Mercedes singing into their drinks. He made his way over and slipped into one of the chairs beside Sam who was watching his wife duet with Rachel. Sam greeted Kurt and asked him all about his fancy job in New York. He was regaling the whole crew with a story when they heard raucous laughter beside them. It was the athlete crew from high school that had made Kurt's life miserable. He wasn't surprised to see Rick and Azimio rough housing and making general asses of themselves. He was however surprised to see Dave Karofsky with them. He hadn't really talked to him since Finn's funeral. Finn had been the only one in Glee club who had kept in touch with Dave until his death. Kurt thought about Dave every so often and always felt the twinge of inevitable guilt that cropped up. He felt tied together with Dave somehow as if their last real conversation in the hospital room had kept them connected. His thoughts were broken when Thriller started playing. Everyone on the football team and the Glee members got up and began dancing as if they were back in high school and performing at the half time show again. This time Kurt joined in and had a blast. At the end he realized he had been beside David and he too was laughing and smiling. Kurt broke the silence and asked Dave about his life since high school. Dave revealed that he had gone on to school in Boston to become that sports agent Kurt had talked about and he had just ended a two year relationship, but he was happy and he loved his life. Kurt felt the guilt that had been riding with him so long lift and he told Dave sincerely that he was happy for him. At the end of the reunion, Dave handed him his cell phone number and told him to not let it be 10 years again. Kurt texted him the next night inviting him out for drinks and at their 20 year school anniversary after dancing to Thriller once again, Kurt happily kissed his husband of eight years.


End file.
